Tamaki x Kyouya's Love story
by IDFCx.x
Summary: This isn't an ideal I came with by myself Special thanks to T r a s h My rp buddy for the rp we are currently doing since July 25, 2015. This story is based off the Rp with Tamaki and Kyouya. I hope you enjoy
1. The opening

HI! Ladies and Gentleman, I'm not sexist ;3, the chapters will come~ Right now this is an opening to let you know that in the rp it is a bit far~ But who cares hehe~ In the Rp I play Kyouya and || Trash || Plays Tamaki, some has been deleted since it takes up to much space so it will start when Kyouya is at Tamaki's place. But to catch you up a bit Tamaki confessed to Kyouya in the garden at school and Kyouya only went out with him because he thought of him as a brother and didn't want to hurt his feelings. Anyways enjoy and if you have any reviews just write and send~ Don't be afraid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tamaki smiled and nodded, sitting on his bed and giggled softly. "Thank you Kyouya~" he said happily. Kyouya smiled and walked over to him. "Your welcome." He said and sat next to him. "I can't remember the last time I've been in your room." "Haha! Yeah! It's been awhile huh?" He said smiling. Kyouya smiled and nodded. He looked at him and laid his head on his lap. His face facing his stomach. Tamaki smiled softly at him, tilting his head and smiled at him. Kyouya slightly rested his eyes and turned to look up at him. "Tamaki, let's keep us going out a secret for awhile." He said looking at him. Tamaki blinked and smiled brightly and nodded "Of course Kyouya!" He said smiling. Kyouya smiled and slightly looked lift up. "Good.". He said and kissed him. Tamaki blinked and smiled softly, kissing him back. Kyouya gently held his cheek kissing him deeper. Tamaki turned slightly pink and kissed him for as long as he could, before pulling away. Kyouya looked at him and smiled.**

 **Tamaki smiled at him and giggled softly. Kyouya smiled. "Mind if I sleep here tonight?" "Nope! Do you wanna sleep here with me?~ Or do you want a room to yourself?" He asked happily. "I'll sleep in here with you." He said and slightly cuddled up to him. Tamaki smiled and nodded "Kay!~" he said happily and hugged him tightly, pecking his cheek. "I love you Kyouya!" He chirped happily. Kyouya smiled. "I love you too." He said to him. Tamaki grinned and tackle hugged him on the bed and laid on top of him and giggled, pecking his lips happily. Kyouya slightly raised a brow and smiled. He wrapped his arms around his waist and turned that peck into a kiss. Tamaki smiled and kissed him back happily, his arms around his neck. Kyouya continued to kiss him holding him closer. Tamaki pulled away, blushing brightly and laid beside him and hugged him around the torso. "Kyouya..why do you love me..?" He asked. Kyouya stared at the ceiling. His mind went totally blank. He than turned to Tamaki, "Your always persistent, so cheery, act as if your always innocent, conceded, a pain in the ass. All those things, I hate about you." He said and sat up. "But, I love how you take care of people, open people with open arms, always smiling, staying strong when you need to, going to desperate measures to make sure the person you love is safe, the fact that you are annoying and who you are, I love those things a lot about you." He said and took of his glasses and sat them on his desk and stretched a bit. Tamaki blinked and suddenly sat in the corner when he heard him say thing he hated and sniffed "I-I'm not that bad Kyouya!" He whined but when he said the good things he slowly crawled back and fell on top of him and laid on his stomach "Hehe~ I see~" he said smiling like an idiot at him and laid beside him when he stretched. Kyouya smiled. "Don't get too upset at the little things." He said to him and kissed his forehead with a gentle peck. "B-But Kyouya! The small things are what I need to worry about-To perfect it all!" He said and pouted. Kyouya slightly laughed, "Your already perfect to me, just don't worry about it, because you don't need to impress nobody else, your all mine." He said and smiled. Tamaki blinked and grinned at him "I love you so much Kyouya~" he cooed and nuzzled into him. Kyouya smiled. "I love you too." Tamaki giggled softly. Kyouya smiled and snuggled his neck. Tamaki smiled and stayed close to him and sighed softly. "What do you wanna do tomorrow?" He asked hugging his waist.**

 **"Well..considering tomorrow is Saturday.." He mumbled and hummed "How about we plan for the Host club tomorrow? That way we don't have to do it on Sunday and in a rush!" He said happily. Kyouya smiled and nodded. He laid his head back on his pillow and stared at the ceiling. "Have any ideas right now?" "Well..I suppose going with what the ladies did want to look forward to-The yaoi host club? It was apart of that new edition we added to the host club huh? Where the ladies would put down ideas they'd request for us to do and the most voted would happen!" He said happily. Kyouya slightly laughed. "Alright, sounds fun." He said laughing again. "You'll be my partner for that Kyouya~ Right~?" he said smiling at him. Kyouya looked at him raising a brow and smiled. "Duh, if I did it with someone else you would be jealous." Tamaki blinked and laughed awkwardly "J-Jealous?! Psh..Please..I'm never jealous Kyouya!" He said. Kyouya raised a brow. "Oh? I guess I should pair up with Haruhi then, or Mori." "H-Huh?! No! Kyouya! You're my partner!~" he whined. Kyouya laughed. "What I say.". He said and smiled. "So cute." He leaned in and rubbed his nose gently against his. Tamaki blinked and puffed his cheeks, pouting and hugged him tightly. Kyouya smiled hugging him back. Tamaki smiled brightly and stayed closer to him. Kyouya smiled at him and gently stroked his hair. "Shall we give the girls a real show of our love when we act?" He questioned and looked at him. Tamaki blinked and grinned and nodded "But of course! It'll be a competition!" He said happily and rubbed his hands together "Now I can actually win against the evil twins!" He said grinning. Kyouya laughed. "you sure will." Tamaki grinned and nodded. Kyouya smiled and yawned a bit. "Well I'm getting tired, nighty nighty love." He said and pecked his lips before laying down. Tamaki blinked and clinged to him and laid on top of him as he hugged him tightly and wrapped his legs around him. "I'm going to sleep with Kyouya!" He said.**

 **Kyouya looked at him and smiled and then closed his eyes. Tamaki nuzzled into him and giggled before falling asleep on him, quite quickly.**

This is all for the first chapter! More will come~ ))


	3. I can't get on my laptop

Hi guys I'm on my phone right now, sorry I forgot to tell you but I can't get on my laptop until wensday so I can't post anything.


End file.
